Edna Mode
Edna Mode is a contestant on Dravivor: Cambodia and later returned as a favorite in'' Dravivor: Fans vs Favorites. In Cambodia, ''Edna is most known for her controversy with most of her fellow contestants, and getting votes every tribal council she attended. She was also known for her alignment with Caitlin, and getting her to play her idol for her, ultimately negating five votes against Edna and voting out Putin, her worst enemy. She was originally cast for ''Dravivor: Blood vs Water, but she did not recover fast enough to play. She later returned for Fan vs. Favorites. ''Her tribes dominated all pre-merge challenges. For this season, she was known for plotting to eliminate Stacy every single episode, but was unsuccessful. She then was voted out in 3rd place, becoming the final jury member. Profile '''Name (Age): '''Edna Mode (47) '''Tribe Designation: 'Kuh, Twurhkteeme, Malakal, Airai,and CocoWasRobbed Personal Claim to Fame: ''' Being a fashion g.oddess. '''Inspiration in Life: '''My fiancé, Mr. Fashionista. '''Hobbies: '''Creating dresses for my bæ. '''Pet Peeves: '''People who dislike my dresses. Sargent, Vladimir Putin, People who call me a lesbian. '''3 Words to Describe Yourself: '''G.odess, Fabulous, Beautatious '''If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be and Why? 1) A sewing Machine 2) A computer 3) A lot of thread 'SURVIVOR RP that you are most like? '''Hmm...Myself? '''Reason for being on SURVIVOR RP? '''So that my fashion can reach out to the everyone. And so that I can my own show. Dravivor: Cambodia Edna competed in Dravivor: Cambodia. She was just known as the "fashion designer". Caitlyn asked her to be her bestie. Edna was unsure at first but then accepted it. She placed on the Kuh tribe. The female tribe. Everyone called her a lesbian, which seriously ticked her off. She made friends with Sharon. She was voted for at her first tribal by n00b, but he/she was voted out. During the tribe swap, Edna stayed on Kuh with Sharon, while Caitlyn switched to Affe. At the first new Kuh tribal, she and Putin were tied with 2 vtes each. After another tie, it was rocks. She needed Sharon to stay in, but she was rocked out, leaving Edna with Putin, and Sargent. She makes the merge and is reunited with her old tribe mates, Lena and Caitlyn. Trying to convince Brandon, Lena, and Brandon to vote out Putin, turns out Joseph and Brandon were offended. Lena stuck with her boyfriend, Joseph and voted Edna. Caitlyn told Edna that she had the idol and would play it for Edna. At tribal, she gets 5 out of 7 votes. But thankfully, Caitlyn played the idol for her, saving Edna. And with 2 votes, Putin leaves, much to her hapiness. Next episode, Lena came to Edna and Caitlyn because Joseph broke up with her. Lena then went with Edna and Caitlyn and sucessfully voted out Joseph. With Joseph gone, the girls ruled the game. But Edna was strangley hit with a truck and was evacuated. She was able to vote for Brandon to win the game, which he did. Dravivor: Fans vs Favorites Edna came in the game ready to compete. Since she was on Dravivor: Cambodia, and recovered fast enough.She was placed on the Malakal tribe, or the favorite tribe. She aligned with LadyGaga and #FashionClub!, the main alliance of Malakal. They won the first three immunities challenges. She also found the hidden immunity idol. Then during the tribe swap, She, Phineas, and Raven were placed on the Airai tribe and kept some sort of align. She tried to get Airai's immunity idol, but DraProbst wouldn't let her have it>:(. Then the new Airai tribe won the immunity challenge. Then Edna and the other 8 were merged. She entered the FaveFour but wanted to blindside Baeonce or LadyGaga. After losing the first individual challenge, Forrest actually gave the immunity necklace to her. She told Shantae, Phineas, Raven, and Forrest to vote out Baeonce, because she was so annoying. Baeonce could've thought that since she and Edna were on the same tribe, she would be safe. During elimination, she votes for Baeonce, because, you know, YOLO, but made up #EvilEdna. And even with an extra vote at tribal, Baeonce was voted out. Next challenge was Last Gasp. She stated that she was so tiny, she couldn't swim, and lost. Edna told Phineas and Raven to vote out Ulong, which was succesful. Leaving Shantae as the only fan left, she felt sorry. She told Phineas, Raven, and Shantae to vote out Stacy. Phineas played his idol. Shantae said that he wasn't the one going home. Edna felt threatened and used her idol. Both of them wasted their idols and Forrest was voted, much to her surprise. Edna again lost and told Phineas, Raven, and Shantae to vote out Stacy. Stacy and Phineas ended up deadlocked. Since Gaga won immunity, Raven, Edna, and Shantae drew rocks. Hoping Shantae would be out, Raven drew the wrong rock and was the 4th Jury member. Edna was devastated. Then Phineas was happy because of her betrayal. Having nmbers over Gaga and Stacy, Edna wanted Stacy gone. She told her alliance to vote out Stacy. Phineas sided with the other alliance and voted out Shantae. Edna voting Stacy, and Shantae voting Edna. Gaga wins the next immunity, but because of Phineas' betrayal, she goes with Gaga and Stacy and votes out Phineas. The next challenge she was very close to winning, but Stacy beat her and chose Lady Gaga to come to the finale with her. Edna flipped, cussed, and yelled at Stacy when she was a juror and voted Lady Gaga to win. Trivia *Edna is played '''TDfan10 '